


Let your love wash over me

by midearthwritings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midearthwritings/pseuds/midearthwritings
Summary: Fíli and Reader bathe together.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Let your love wash over me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff.  
> Originally published on Tumblr (@midearthwritings).

The only real issue of being on a quest like this one, besides the constant threat of death, was that you never really knew when you would be able to wash yourself. So it was a relief for everyone when you found a stream and Thorin decided to set camp here.

After setting down everything, every member of the company, including you, went down to the water to take a well earned bathe. You watched as the dwarves took off their clothes, throwing them everywhere, and jumped into the water without a second thought.  
And really, it's not that you didn't like their excitement, no, it was more of... wanting some peace and privacy. So you walked a bit further down the current, looking for a nice spot. You walked until you couldn't see them anymore, but was still able to hear them and you smiled to yourself. Yes, that would do.

"May I join you?"

You jumped a little, startled by the voice, and when you turned to look at its owner, you were met with Fili's radiant face. You looked at him, already undoing his tunic. You bit your lip, embarrassed a little. You liked Fili. A lot. Since you all met in Bilbo's Hobbit Hole, he had caught your eyes. You liked that he was caring, and funny, but could yet be serious and acknowledge his duties. _He's going to be a great King one day_ , you thought.

"Don't you want to have fun with the others?" You asked, looking away as you felt your cheeks burning.

"I can have fun with them another time. Don't you think?"

You shrugged and turned your back to him, to give the prince a bit of privacy as he undressed himself.

"Yes, I suppose you can join me then."

You waited silently until you heard the soft sound of the water being disturbed, and you spun on your feet to look at Fili.

"Well, that was quick." You pointed out.

"Because there's no need to wait any longer." He replied, smiling. "Come on, the temperature's really nice."

"Of course. I just need to take off my clothing first".

Undoing your coat, you met the dwarf's eyes, who was still looking at you from his spot in the water.

"Look away." You ordered, folding the piece of clothing and putting it neatly on the ground.

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head with a smirk.

"Because I'm trying to undress, if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed."

You rolled your eyes, sat down and proceeded to take off your travel boots.

"Then, look away. Or I will go and find a more private place to bathe. Alone." You threatened playfully.

The prince barked in laughter and raised his hands up in surrender, making you chuckle a little.

"Alright, alright." Fili said, turning his back to you.

An amused sigh escaped your lips and you removed the rest of your clothing. You leaned down, placing them in a well arranged pile next to Fili's discarded ones and made your way to the stream. As you stepped in, a shiver travelled down your body. The water was a bit cold but it was not unbearable. And once you were fully in, it was actually very pleasant due to the Sun warming your skin.  
You looked back up at your blonde haired friend and bit your lower lip before submerging your body up to your shoulders.

"I'm done." You declared. "You can turn back around."

He obliged, the same enormous smirk still planted on his lips. You frowned and narrowed your eyes suspiciously.

"What?" You questioned, swimming closer to him.

"Nothing." The prince said, beginning to wash his forearms with a bar of soap— probably one stolen from Rivendell.

Deciding to trust him, you brushed the conversation off with the back of your hand and began to clean the dirt off your nails. Engrossed in your task, his happy sing-songing tickled your ears.

"What is it now?" You asked again.

"Nothing!" He assured, flashing you a big smile. "Trust me."

"No, I don't trust you." You answered, reaching to tug at his mustache gently.

Fili shrugged.

"Then don't."

None of you replied, letting a comfortable silence setting up between the both of you. You could hear the joyful laughter and splashing of your other companions who were bathing further away.  
A soft smiled appeared on your lips as you thought about them. It had been a difficult journey for you, who had never seen anything of the world before. But you were glad you had agreed on coming along. These dwarves were now your friends and you wouldn't give that away, even for all the gold in the world. You even had grown fond of the Hobbit. Bilbo was one of the bravest people you had ever met, even if he was clearly missing his home. You understood his feelings, in a way.  
Lost in your thoughts, you barely heard Fili when he said :

"Although, I wish to say you have a very nice backside..."

You let out an offended gasp and turned abruptly to face him.

"You looked!" You exclaimed. "I knew you had looked, you perverted dwarf!"

Fili was now roaring with laughter, holding his abdomen with both his arms. You groaned and splashed some water in his direction, cutting him in his track.

"Did you just...-"

"Yes I did." You interrupted him. "Now stop making fun of me or I-"

It was your turn to be cut off as you felt water crash in your face. You blinked your eyes open and spitted out what had entered your mouth.

"Fili I swear if you do that again, I'm going to drown you."

You barely had time to see the dwarf prince's lips curl into a smirk before another wave of water hit you, instantly followed by a third one.

"Fili!" You roared. "Will you just stop already?"

And his answer must have been no because you were splashed over and over again. You held your hands in front of you in a weak attempt to block his assault. You couldn't see anything, as you kept your eyes closed. So you decided to follow the sound of his laugh and swam towards him.

"Fili! Stop!" You yelled as you finally felt his broad shoulders under your palms.

Keeping to your earlier promise, you pushed him vigorously into the the water. You began to laugh in victory as he slipped, but you abruptly stopped when his arms grabbed your waist, dragging you with him under the surface.  
You closed your mouth shut as the water filled your nostrils and your ears, and you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep yourself from potentially hitting your head against a rock. You felt his grip on your waist tightening a little.

When you emerged, you both gasped for air. You coughed a little and felt your face heat at the proximity. He was holding you close against his chest, one of his palm flat against your lower back, the other on your hip.

"Are you okay?" He asked, so softly that you weren't sure he even had spoken in the first place.

You nodded with a small smile and brought one of your hands to his face, brushing away a strand of wet hair that was in the way.

"What about you?" You whispered.

"I have seen worse." Fili replied, chuckling softly.

You let out a barely audible giggle and bit your lip. You couldn't take your eyes off of him. And he couldn't take his off of you. Slowly breaking the small gap between the two of you, the dwarf prince pressed his forehead against yours.  
It was as if time had stopped, letting you and Thorin's heir enjoy your time together. You felt safe in his arms, and you despised the moment when you would have to leave them.

"You know..." He said after a few minutes that had felt like eternity. "I didn't really peak when you asked me not to."

"I know." You said, smiling. "I trust you."

Tenderly cradling his face with both of your hands, you leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth You heard him groan disapprovingly and soon after, his lips were on yours.  
His hand found its way up between your shoulder blades, bringing you closer to him, if that was even possible. You smiled softly and kissed him back, shutting your eyes.  
It was exquisite. No, divine. Yes, that's it. It was divine. Fili's beard was rubbing roughly against the soft skin of your face, and yet, it was the most tender kiss you had ever shared with anyone. You could feel his fingers caressing your back in irregular patterns, making you shiver deliciously.  
You parted your lips slightly, allowing him to explore your mouth with his tongue. And you wished for it to never stop, for it was the best feeling on earth. But yet, he pulled away and you let out a frustrated moan.

"You need to breathe, my treasure." The prince said, laughing quietly. "I wouldn't want to have you suffocating and passing away."

"Yes, you must be right." You replied, peppering his face with soft pecks of your lips.

He nodded and pulled you in for another loving kiss. You stayed like that, in the water, exchanging tender words and touch of your lips, for the gods only knew how long.  
When the time came to leave the comfort of the stream, and each other arms, Fili took your hand and dragged you back to the river bank.

"So..." He began. "Now that we made out together... Can I take a look at your backside?"

"Fili!" You exclaimed, swatting his chest with your free hand.

But you found yourself laughing at the silliness of your newly found lover.


End file.
